Crack fanfiction
by Kuroi MoonKingdom
Summary: read the title.  So this will be where I dump the crack fanfiction that I think is good enough to be typed and placed into the hands of my lovely readers :-  Check it before ya wreck it!


Dreams: Chapter 1

A Rift in Time

"MATTHEW!"Serena screamed as her best friend, Matthew Williams, was ripped away from her by the most horrid of creatures, a Youma. She chased after the Youma carrying Matthew. It turned and said something that she did not understand. She disregarded it and kept running, following the demon where ever it went. She wouldn't let it take him, even if it meant chasing it down to the ends of Terra Firma. Something grabbed her from behind. "Put me down, you jerk! Put me down!" She screamed as she struggled to free herself. _Matthew! __The __Youma__'__s __getting __away __with __him!_"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"She looked at her captor. It looked like a blue version of President Obama…_okaaay __what__'__s __up __with __that?_She thought. The next second, all she could see was black, black and Matthew's captor.

"You shouldn't have done that." It said. "You shouldn't have done that. You shouldn't have done that. **YOU ****SHOULDN****'****T ****HAVE ****DONE****—**"

Serena sat up straight on a—_floor? _Where was her bed? Her pink room filled with stuffed animals? _Shingo, __if __your __playing __another __trick __on __me __your __gonna __regret __it!_ Her little brother, Shingo, played tricks like this on her all the time. But, now that she thought about it, it didn't even look like she was in her own universe let alone one of Shingo's childish pranks. "Where am I?" She said looking around her. _Piano, __Harp, __Polar __Bear, __I__'__m __in __a __music __room __aren__'__t __I? __Yes __probably, __but __that __doesn__'__t __explain __the __Polar __Bear. __It__'__s __not __a __real __polar __bear __right? __RIGHT?_ Serena thought. She stood up and walked around the room, investigating the polar bear. "Who are you?" She said to the cute little polar bear. She always loved cute things.

"Who are _you?_ That's the more important question." It said.

_It __can __talk!_ "I am Serena Vargas, freshman. And you are?" She asked yet again.

"I'm Kumajirou. Matthew is my owner. He's been looking for you."

_Mattie? __Matthew__'__s __here?_Serena started pacing. Then she remembered the piano. Playing the piano had calmed her down when her father told her that her pet panda died. "Kumajirou, does this piano work?"

"Yes, why?" It asked.

"No reason." She sat down on the bench and started to play _Moonlight __Legend_, which was the most beautiful song she had ever heard. Toward the middle of the song she heard footsteps in the hallway. _Could __that __be __Matthew?_ She thought. She played faster in her excitement. _Why __am __I __still __playing?__Shouldn__'__t __I __stop __just __in __case __it__'__s __the __Youma __from __my __dream? _She ignored the thought and played louder and even faster still. She paced her tempo to the now running steps in the hallway when finally, they stopped. She stopped playing as soon as the footsteps stopped. Her heart stopped as the door opened slowly.

"Serena! Thank the stars you're alive!" Matthew ran over to her, stopping directly in front of her. She looked up at him with questions floating through her confused head.

"Matthew. This girl can play the piano quite well." Kumajirou walked over to her and Matthew. It hopped up into her lap and looked at her. "Is she from that time?"

"No she isn't, Kumakichi."

_Isn__'__t __his __name __Kumajirou? _She wondered. Matthew picked Kumajirou up and put him on the floor. He looked at her.

"Are you okay? No injuries right?" He bent down so he could look straight into her eyes without looking down. "You're required to answer."

"I'm fine, Mattie. Where am I?" She said looking back at the piano.

"You're in a mansion, on a hill, in the woods, with an insane monster that looks like Blue Obama."

_The __one __from __my __dream?_ The doorknob rattled. Serena froze. Matthew grabbed her hands and pulled to her feet. He shoved her into a closet with Kumajirou and shut the door tightly.

"_Don__'__t __say __a __word.__You__'__ll __be __safe __in __here.__"_ Then he shut the door, leaving her and a polar bear in a dark closet. Not her favorite idea of a first date.

_To be continued._


End file.
